Luna llena
by Harurueri
Summary: El tercer gimnasio nunca habia sido tan escandaloso. "¡No! estallo, ¡alto ahí! Ya es suficiente, dejen de juntarme con todo el mundo" "Es inevitable" anuncio Hinata "No lo es" "Lo es" "¡No lo es! ¿Porque lo seria? " "Es porque, Tsukishima ,eres sensual"
Holi~

Antes de iniciar, unas aclaraciones...este es un fic Kurotsuki(Kuroo x Tsukishima)

La idea original no me pertenece, recuerdo haberla leido hace años y la adapte a Haikyuu, seguramente abran cosas que no se parecen al original porque no recuerdo donde lo lei.

Voy a continuar el otro fic que tengo...algun dia...

No tengo nada en contra de las otras ships mencionadas, no deje su arena aqui, gracias~

Tengo sueño~ si hay errores...meh v:

El tercer gimnasio nunca había sido tan escandaloso, sobre todo los últimos días, el entrenamiento rumbo a las nacionales se había intensificado y el calor del verano azotaba con toda intensidad…

"¡Hey ¡Hey ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Descanso! " Grito desde el portón del gimnasio Bokuto Kotaro.

El búho traía consigo una bolsa de supermercado, detrás de él estaba Kuroo que traía consigo otra bolsa mas.

"¡Ok chicos! aquí tienen su recompensa después de todo su largo entrenamiento" dijo abriendo la bolsa.

"Déjennos recompensarlos como los buenos sempais que somos" dijo Kuroo abriendo la segunda bolsa que el traía con él.

Una inmensidad de colores salían de las bolsas, un destello de brillos resaltaron en los ojos de Lev y Hinata al ver la enorme cantidad de golosinas y aperitivos que había dentro.

"Podemos… ¿podemos coger cualquiera?" Expresaron Lev y Hinata

"Adelante"

El par se dispuso a sacar todo lo que podía de las bolsas, como si fueran a romperlas escarbando hasta lo más profundo de las bolsas de plástico.

"¡Eh! ¡Pero dejen algo para los demás! "Grito Bokuto tratando de detenerlos

"Déjalos, yo solo tomare un onigiri, manifestó tranquilamente Akaashi."

"¡Lo decía por mi Akaaashiii!"

"Yo tomare-"

"¡Espera Tsukki , dame tu mano, este de aquí es para ti!"Casi grito Kuroo cortando a Tsukishima, entregándole una bolsa algo más pequeña que las otras dos.

"Ummm… ok…gracias, Kuroo-san"

Cada uno con sus aperitivos se sentaron en círculo, con algunos de los bocadillos que quedaban en el centro.

Tsukishima abrió la pequeña bolsa con una mano para revelar una cajita con un pastel de fresa dentro.

Es increíble como alguien como Tsukishima puede hacer ese tipo de expresión. Nadie pensaría que los ojos de Tsukishima pudieran tener tal brillo y las mejillas ligeramente presentar un carmín casi-casi imperceptible, pero estaba ahí, el podría incluso estar sonriendo sin embargo parece que es lo único que en este momento puede controlar correctamente.

Mientras Lev observaba la escena completamente, con sus ojos felinos dirigidos a Tsukishima, como si de su próxima presa se tratase.

"¿Saben quienes harían buena pareja?" Inicio Lev mientras todos lo miraron expectante.

"¡Tsukishima y Hinata!" explotó.

"¿Qué?" Es lo único que pudieron expresar todos al sacar el tema repentinamente.

"Eso no tiene sentido Lev y te lo digo yo, que a veces no entiendo la diferencia entre un cobayo y un hámster, esas pequeñas bolas de pelo diabólicas." Divago Hinata mirando hacia el techo, como si su cabeza estuviera tomando la decisión más importante de su vida.

"¡Obvio si! ¿Nunca lo pensaron? Tsukki es la luna y Hinata es el sol ¡La luna y el sol, en un amor prohibido, incapaces de estar juntos al ser tan contrarios! ¡Es hasta incluso poético! "Explico Lev con entusiasmo.

"Reprobaste literatura Lev, no puedes hablar de eso como si supieras "anuncio Kuroo tomando con una mano uno de los bocadillos del centro

"Kuroo-san"declaro Lev haciendo pucheros "no diga esas cosas delante de estudiantes de otra escuela"

"Kuroo tiene razón Lev"menciono Bokuto con seriedad.

"Por fin alguien me-"

"¡Con quien quedaría Tsukki es con Akaashi! "Se levanto Bokuto como si hubiera revelado la mayor noticia del mundo.

"Pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí" gruño Tsukishima, acercando con una mano la cucharilla de su pastel a sus labios, de no ser porque disfrutaba del pastel ya se habría ido hace mucho.

"Solo imagínalos…"ignoro completamente a Tsukishima y dirigió su mirada hacia Akaashi

"¡Mira esta cara!"Parloteo agarrando de los cachetes a Akaashi, el cual no opuso resistencia alguna.

"Suéltame Bokuto-san" dijo con monotonía.

"¡Y mira a Tsukki! ¡Mira esas piernas! "Dijo levantando las piernas de Tsukishima al aire haciendo que este caiga de espaldas"¡juntos son una bomba de sensualidad estallando en lo más profundo del universo! "

"¡Oye! no-" fue interrumpido Kuroo

"¡Bokuto san!"Se paro Akaashi delante de Bokuto, y con una mirada amenazadora observo al búho mayor. "Bokuto-san no moleste a los estudiantes de primer año."Sus ojos no se desviaban de él.

"Pueden dejar de ha-"trato de hablar Tsukishima desde el suelo

"Sabes que también lo piensas Akaashi" interrumpió al muchacho del suelo, de quien aun sostenía sus piernas, mirando fijamente a Akaashi

Akaashi solo dirigió su mirada a Tsukishima que seguía tirado en el suelo, entonces este alzo su mirada para encontrase con la de Akaashi, se miraron por un instante para luego quedar ambos sonrojados entonces desviaron la vista hacia lugares opuestos.

"Joder, sí que es sexy"afirmo Kuroo

"¡Eso mismo bro!"Grito Bokuto señalando a Kuroo, soltando las piernas que tenia aprisionadas.

"Kuroo-san! Bokuto-san! Podrían dejar de –"

"Naaah Tsukishima tiene que quedar con Bokuto-san" llanamente inicio ahora Hinata quien se disponía a comer un sándwich.

"¿Qué?" Dijeron todos al unísono.

Ahora todos nuevamente sentados escucharon a Hinata

"Tiene lógica"dijo el pequeño pelinaranja

"No hables de lógica renacuajo"gruño nuevamente Tsukishima, el pastel estaba demasiado delicioso para irse ahora, aunque está pensado seriamente en tomar el pastel e irse pero aun así no puede.

"Cállate Tsukishima"

"¡Ooooh,Hinata!, nunca lo había visto así"dijo Lev asintiendo junto con Hinata" fue Bokuto-san quien motivo principalmente a Tsukishima , solo imagínatelo Bokuto-san sacando a Tsukishima de su casacaron y liberándolo de todos sus complejos…es tan romántico"

"No lo es, cállate Lev"declaro Kuroo mientras tomaba otro bocadillo con una mano.

"Aunque Bokuto –san está muy lejos del nivel de Tsukkishima" reflexiono Hinata

tomando su mentón con una mano

"¡¿Que dijiste?!"Miraba Tsukishima a Hinata con un aura que daba miedo

"Q-quiero decir….él es el capitán de una escuela campeona , además de estar en el top 5 de los mejores rematadores de toda Japón " decía suavemente Hinata mientras Bokuto se pavoneaba con Akaashi"…y tu…tu eres solo Tsukishima"

"¡¿Qué?!" Se levanta Tsukishima de su lugar "¡para tu información renacuajo puedo tener a este tipo cuando yo quiera!" Señalo hacia el susodicho.

"Siii"se levanto de repente Bokuto

"Bokuto-san… "Dijo seriamente Akaashi

"Lo siento, Akaashi"se sentó nuevamente, haciendo circulito imaginarios en el suelo.

"¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Y por qué no conmigo? " Inicio Lev

"Cállate Lev"dijeron todos al unisonó

"Podríamos dejar este tema de conversación por favor" dijo Tsukishima antes de comenzar a tomar de su jugo, dejando la cucharita de su pastel a un lado.

"Y que tal pecas-" inicio Akaashi, y Tsukishima solo pudo escupir todo el jugo

"¡¿Qué?! No tú también Akaashi-san" Dijo Tsukhisima con todo el jugo alrededor de boca

"Pero es facti-"

"¡No! estallo, ¡alto ahí! Ya es suficiente, dejen de juntarme con todo el mundo"

"Es inevitable" anuncio Hinata

"No lo es"

"Lo es"

"¡No lo es! ¿Porque lo seria? "

"Es porque, Tsukishima eres sensual"

"No pongas mi nombre y sensual en una misma oración o juro que el siguiente sándwich que comas sea a través de un tubo."Amenazo al pequeño pelinaranja

"No puedes negar que emparejas perfectamente con cualquier otro"comento Akaashi

"Con el gran rey" balbuceo Hinata en mitad de su sándwich "te tuvo en la mira durante nuestro primer partido de práctica"

Kuroo solo alza la mirada para ver a Tsukishima, quien hizo un ademan de no tener idea de lo que hablaba Hinata

Y Hinata prosiguió

"Sabes que todos los saques te los dirigió hacia ti"

"Oh~ Tsukki tienta a cualquiera" observo Bokuto

"Incluso el as de Seijou, ¿cuál era su nombre?" Pensó seriamente, "Iwaizumi-san… "

"Ahora estas exagerando, renacuajo, ni siquiera recuerdo la cara del sujeto."

"Es que Tsukki es completamente emparejable con cualquiera incluso con ese armador suyo… ¿cuál era su nombre…?"

"Kageyama"completo para él Akaashi

"Ese mismo, gracias Akaashi, se nota que hay una gran tensión entre ustedes…y ese tipo de tensión solo se arregla de una manera…"

"¿Qué insinúas?" Comentó Kuroo

"Ya sabes de lo que hablo."Bokuto hizo movimientos oculares sugerentes a los cuales Tsukishima prefirió ignorar

"¡Y Ushiwaka!" grito Lev

"Uuurgh" Tsukishima hizo una mueca de disgusto

"La tensión sexual entre esos dos se sentía a kilómetros"afirmo Hinata

"¿Están locos? ¡Solo falta que inicien con Tendou! "

Hinata se puso a considerarlo

"¡Suficiente! ¡Alto con todo esto me tiene harto! " Grito Tsukishima desde su lugar

"¡Tsukki tiene razón!"Inicio Bokuto, para la sorpresa de los demás, Tsukishima piensa que tal vez había subestimado al as de fukurodani "¡si no es con Akaashi no tiene sentido todo esto!" y no, la imagen que tenia de Bokuto seguía siendo la misma.

"Qué estás diciendo Bokuto-san, tienes que ver que Tsukishima es el único para ti"se levanto Hinata para encarar a Bokuto

"Alguien quiere pensar en el Levtsukki por el amor de dios" se levanto Lev para enfrentar a los otros dos.

"Bokuto-san, pare por favor. "Trato de meterse entre ellos para salvaguardar el poco nombre que le quedaba al capitán de Fukurodani.

Tsukishima se había resignado, hacer entrar en razón a ese grupo de tarados era una pedida de tiempo, así que solo se dispone a terminar su pastel con la única mano que le queda libre.

De igual manera Kuroo intenta hacer lo mismo, le gustaría meterse dentro de la guerra que habían iniciado pero ya de por si comer con únicamente la mano izquierda era demasiado complicado así que prefiere quedarse ahí.

 _Te diré que si un día aceptas darme tu mano, no habrá forma de que te suelte._


End file.
